


Just Tell Me

by porcelainanimals



Series: We're Growing Up Together [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to Not Like the Movies. Jean is really, really curious about the favour Armin had to ask from Reiner, but the blond isn't giving it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ataraxia who wanted to see their second time go more smoothly and Armin on the giving end. 
> 
> Here, have some more Jearmin porn, because I'm really blocked on Something of an Accident, haha.

The thought suddenly hits Jean one afternoon in the cafeteria. Never one to beat around the bush, he waves Armin over and asks nonchalantly, "So, I never got to ask you, but what were you doing with Reiner the other day?"

Armin nearly drops his tray. He flushes bright red. "N-nothing."

Jean raises an eyebrow. "Really? Didn't look like nothing to me, especially with how red you are."

The blond squeaks as he opts to push ahead in line, cutting in front of Mikasa who keeps Jean away with a steely glint in her eyes. He frowns. Something's up.

\---

Armin is waiting for him after practice with a cold water bottle and a kiss. Jean wants nothing more than to push him into a corner and have his way with him but he's really sweaty and the rest of the team is only a few moments behind. "Wait for me while I shower? I'll be quick."

Blowing him a kiss, he hurries to the locker room and takes the fastest shower of his life while somehow managing to get clean. He ignores the jeers of his teammates, avoids Eren like the plague, and quickly grabs his bag. The blond is sitting by the school gates when he comes out and he links their fingers together, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Wanna come over? I've got the house to myself this weekend and you know I don't like staying alone..." Armin probably means it innocently but Jean can't help feeling a little excited. It's barely been a week since they, ahem, did it, but Jean would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about it ever since. He remembers the way Armin had looked, sprawled underneath him, and has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Yeah. I've still got clothes at your place, right?"

He drives them back and parks in the driveway, locking his car and pulling Armin inside for a finally uninterrupted make out session. "I feel like I haven't touched you in ages," he whispers in between kisses. The other giggles, pulling him closer.

"It's only been a few days, silly."

"Mikasa and Eren didn't let me near you for almost two weeks," the brunette moans, burying his face in golden locks and inhaling deeply. "I'm surprised they didn't lure me behind the gym and kill me."

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd still be so sore on Monday. At least we got some time on Wednesday, right?"

"Ten minutes together before my dad comes home isn't enough," Jean sniffs indignantly as he leans down to kiss him again. It's a sweet moment but then his stomach growls loudly and Armin can't stop laughing. "Shut up! I just had practice, ok?"

"Whatever, Kirstein," Armin says, emphasizing his last name and it sounds unbelievably sexy when he does it. Hopefully this won't affect him the next time the coach yells at him in practice. "Come on, I'll make dinner. What do you want?"

They make pasta with the alfredo sauce Jean likes and eat while watching a movie, leaning against each other comfortably. When at last he's full, Jean puts the plate down on the coffee table and leans back to nuzzle Armin's neck. The blond shifts, placing his hands on either side of Jean's head to lead him in for a kiss. It's chaste at first, then he feels a nibble on his lower lip and opens his mouth, moaning softly as hands run down his sides to grope at him from behind. 

"Pervert," he mumbles, breaking the kiss to drag his lips down Jean's face and gently bites his neck. He leaves behind a rather splendid red mark and is feeling rather proud of himself when the other just snorts and pushes him down onto the sofa. 

"Your hands are freezing!" He yelps as Armin slides icy digits up his shirt, retaliating by sliding a knee between his thighs and rubbing slowly in a way that makes the other lose control. Soon, Armin is panting and writhing underneath him, one hand fisted in his hair, the other clutching at a cushion desperately. "So, are you going to tell me about Reiner, or...?"

Armin can't believe this and he growls weakly, shoving at the other as the friction disappears. "Are you serious - ahh! Jean!"

The brunette has undone his jeans slightly and is mouthing him through his boxers lightly, pulling away whenever Armin tries to push forward. Even with a layer of cotton in between, he can tell how hot and wet Jean's mouth is and it jumbles his thoughts. Looking down at his boyfriend, crouched by his crotch and grinning that stupid, confident grin of his, is enough to drive him nuts. "It wasn't anything - ahh, no.. We didn't.. J-Jean.."

"Come on, tell me!" Jean wheedles, tongue darting out to lick an exposed navel, earning him some breathy moans. "I'm really curious. Why won't you tell me?"

Armin's eyes are all scrunched up in a way Jean thinks is ridiculously endearing and he's panting heavily. He's never been able to resist Jean but this is really, really embarrassing and - he nearly screams when Jean begins to suck at his head, fingers teasing what he can't reach. His back arches, and the other pulls away. Armin groans, reaching behind him for a pillow to throw at him before covering his face with his hands. "But it's embarrassing," he whispers and the other perks up. 

"Armin, babe, you know I don't judge," he says, moving himself up to tangle their fingers together and pull his hands away from his face so they can look at each other. The blond immediately looks off to the side, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red. He mumbles something inaudible. "Sorry, you're gonna have to speak up."

"I said, I had to borrow some... Videos from him."

"Videos?"

"You know, _videos_. I needed them so I... Could r-research... Would know what to do... With y-you." With that, Armin groans, but Jean finds it incredibly hot for some reason.

"Yeah? Did you think of me when you watched them?" He asks, starting to slowly grind their hips together. Armin is still hard, he notes, and he reaches a hand down to undo his own jeans which are starting to get painful. He licks Armin's ear and breathes into it, "Did you touch yourself?"

Too flustered to reply with words, the other nods jerkily, hands fisted in Jean's shirt. 

"How was it?" 

"It was better with you," comes the mumbled response and suddenly, the friction isn't enough.

"Gods, Armin, I _need_ you right now," he hisses, quickly sitting up to pull off his shirt. He makes an appreciative noise as slim fingers run up and down his naked chest, exploring the curves and dips of his body. He moves to remove the other's as well and Armin wriggles his way out of his pants. "You're too much. Seriously. You drive me crazy, but in such a good way." 

"Well then, you know how you make me feel," the blond breathes as he presses kisses against bare skin, taking his time to memorize the way Jean feels under his hands. His moans go straight down and if he had less self control, he probably would have come by now. "Pants. Off."

Jean obeys, shucking them off with his boxers and kicking them off the side of the couch. They lose themselves in a tangle of naked limbs, touching and pulling and pressing, when suddenly, Jean looks at Armin with a serious expression. "Hey. This time, do you want to... You know, put it in me?"

Armin chokes on air. 

"I'm serious. I mean, I just thought, maybe you wanted to... Experience it too," he explains bashfully, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. He isn't particularly thrilled at the idea of bottoming but if it's Armin, he's more than willing. He had thoroughly enjoyed the last time, and from the glimmer of interest in brilliant blue eyes, Armin is definitely on board. With a quick kiss, he leans down to fumble in his bag, finally pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube and a string of condoms.

"You keep those with you?" Armin has to ask as Jean passes him the bottle and leans back to allow the blond access. He pours the lube onto his hands then nervously slips a finger in. It's different than when he's done it to himself and Jean makes a weird noise that he's not sure how to interpret. 

"Shut up. I'm just being prepared," Jean pants. "You can keep going, you know. I'm good. I'll let you know if it hurts."

Armin nods and slides his finger in all the way, moving around experimentally before inserting a second. From previous experience, he knows to begin stretching him out, and it's weird to feel Jean clench around him. "You ok? Tell me when to stop."

Jean nods wordlessly, watching as Armin preps him. He looks so focused, he thinks, with his brow slightly furrowed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and if it weren't for the situation, he'd laugh. Then, Armin brushes up against something that makes him see stars. He cries out loudly, his hips jerking and the blond's eyes widen. "Oh. You found it. Ahh, do that again.. Mhmm, Armin..." 

It's the sexiest thing and Armin groans as he adds another finger, dropping a kiss on the inside of his thigh as he uses his free hand to gently tease at the other's erection, stroking slowly. He scissors, presses gently, teasingly and Jean is pretty much about to grab the blond and ride him. 

"Armin, _now_ ," he demands, trying to grab at him. He reaches out to grab a packet from the floor, ripping it open and rolling it onto Armin in what he hopes is an equally aggravating manner. As he pulls away, he quickly runs a hand up his shaft, grinning at the face Armin makes. 

"Fine, fine," he sighs as Jean dumps what looks like the rest of the bottle onto him, shivering as the brunette slicks him thoroughly, bucking into his palm at the sensation. Jean has to exercise great self restraint to keep himself from jacking him off right then and there, but there's better things to come. "Oh my gosh, Jean, that's _freezing_."

Finally, finally, Armin pushes in, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Jean feels good inside. Really good. It's hard to think, especially when Jean places his hands on his hips, tracing circles on pale skin. His voice comes out low and breathy as he asks, "Is it ok?"

"Baby, faster," he urges, wiggling his body a little. It's not as bad as he had expected it to be - in fact, it even feels a little good. There's a bit of a burn but nothing he can't handle. Plus, it's Armin. It's a good angle, with a moaning Armin above him, mouth parted in an expression he'll definitely be using in his next fantasy. He reaches up to brush the hair out of his face so he can see better, grinning widely. "You can go a little harder, you know."

Armin's a little shaky, uneven, but they're losing themselves, crying out each other's names. The blond cries out loudly as he climaxes, the perfect image of a wet dream, and thrusts a few more times before he pulls out, bringing Jean over the edge. He collapses on top of the other, exhausted fingers gripping at each other.

"I can hear your heartbeat from here," Armin giggles, leaning up to kiss the bottom of his chin. "It's beating pretty loud."

"Well, we did just-"

"Shush, don't say it. I know you're going to say something crude."

Jean just grins, shifting so that he can prop himself up on the armrest. "So, next time you watch some of those _videos_ , you're gonna do it with me, right? I wouldn't mind helping you."

The idea of Armin getting himself off to thoughts of him is strangely arousing and he's about to suggest a second round when he realizes the other's no longer listening. Armin's fallen asleep, breathing softly. It's unbelievably cute and he smiles to himself.

"You're going to catch a cold like that," he whispers, carefully picking up his jacket from the floor and draping it over thin shoulders. He doesn't have the heart to wake him up. Armin's deserved a break, after all. So for a while, they can stay like this.


End file.
